


A Shirt of Many Colors

by MaatMons



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Happy Ending, Meteorstuck, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaatMons/pseuds/MaatMons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate timeline, the meteor got underway to the alpha kids' session with no fatalities.  Here, Dave teaches Gamzee the human art of tie-dye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shirt of Many Colors

Karkat stepped through the doorway into one of the many labs. Just as he thought, here he found the source of the voices he'd followed down the corridor. 

"Yeah, do this one up all in the teal and bright read." Dave says to no one in particular, as he dipped a piece of strangely-wadded fabric into a small tub. "I think I'll give it to Terezi. She'll love it." 

Karkat took in the scene in front of him. Numerous shirts hung from lines strung up about the lab. Each one was covered in bright colors intermingled in irregular patterns. Off to the side were stacked pristine white shirts, presumably awaiting whatever treatment the others have been subjected to. In the center of it all sat twelve small tubs, lined up on both sides of some sort of central counter. And, of course, the perpetrators were milling about around the counter, each with a handful of fabric bound by rubber bands. Karkat saw Gamzee, Dave, and The Mayor plugging away at their little project. The Mayor! The nerve of those two, getting that impressionable little guy involved in their shenanigans. 

"Ahem." Karkat cleared his throat as loudly as he could, and with as much irritation as he could squeeze into the noise. Three heads pivot over toward him. "Just what do you bulgemunches think you're doing?" 

"Hey there Karbro." Gamzee said. "This fine motherfucker here was all just up and showing me how them humans be makin' these bitchtits torso coverings with all them miracle colors running through them." 

"And would this have anything to do with the eleven corpses I found in your room, drained of blood?" 

"Huh," Dave said, "I thought this 'dye' seemed kind of weird and viscous." He held up his current blood-soaked creation and brought it to his face for closer inspection. 

Gamzee looked sheepishly down at the floor. He scuffed one foot on the ground. "I know it'll all up and be quite in these here hallways now. But how can a brother resist makin' a little sweet somethin' for his best bro." Gamzee gesture over at one of the shirts drying on the line. Karkat hadn't given any of them more than a cursory inspection. He now saw that this one was dominated by a ginat swirl of two colors, bright candy red and… indigo? Gamzee continued on as a slight flush spread over his cheeks. "I, uh… had to play at mixing these here other colors, but I think I matched it up to my blood pretty good in the end. It's mostly fish bro and that sweaty motherfucker." 

Karkat let out a deep sigh, then began explaining in the most patient tone he could manage. "Gamzee, humans use artificial chemicals to dye their clothing. You could've just alchemized some. You didn't need to murder all of our friends." 'Or Eridan either,' Karkat thought, but it was not the time for splitting hairs. 

Gamzee's tentative smile fell completely flat. He simply stared at his feet, crestfallen over disappointing his moirail. The sight broke Karkat's heart. 

Karkat grabbed a white shirt off the stack. "Well, can't let all this go to waste. Show me how we're tying these things up. And maybe explain why too. I really have no idea how this works." 

Gamzee's face lit up with relief and delight. "Sure thing Karbro." 

"You'd better wear one of these shirts _every day_ though. You hear me?" Karkat chided. 'I should grab one of Equius' towels and color it with Eridan.' He thought. 'Drying my ass off with that douchenozzle seems about right.'

**Author's Note:**

> How do you even write Gamzee? I think I'd probably have to ingest some illicit substances to really pull it off. Right now, I think I've got to much hillbilly in the mix.


End file.
